


Never Spoken Before

by Habijob



Category: Hover (Video Game), Hover : Revolt of Gamers, Hover ROG
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Spoilers for DarkGamer Mission 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habijob/pseuds/Habijob
Summary: Veelan got some dangerous problems that she never told anyone. When she (literally) has to run away from them, and slowly starts to get seriously exhausted, DarkGamer, a guy who never talks, comes and saves her. After her problems return, and DarkGamer saves her again and again, she has perhaps found a trustworthy person to talk about her problems.





	1. Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> "Weird speech formating ahead.", I said, but you looked just confused. English is my second language and some grammar of my native language could have mixed in. Warning in Advance.
> 
> My first fanfiction on here, yay.

Today was the day that they would finally get her.  
She felt it, they thought it. Separately from one another, they knew it would be this day.

Veelan dashes through the streets of ECP-17, passing citizens on her way. Sometimes she shouts "Sorry" at them, sometimes she doesn’t say anything when she pushes them out of her way, leading them to fall and getting hurt.  
She cannot care for that right now.  
She moves quickly into an alley, stumbling into clothes lines and falling over trash in the process. "Ack!", she rolls over and slides a few meters over the ground. The small grazes burn but she ignores the pain and moves back up on her feet with ease.  
She looks back, activating her scan function and trying to spot her followers. Sweat drops appearing on her forehead and her panic rising; she cannot spot them. She bites on her lip and continues to run. No time to waste.  
Veelan turns left, running down stairs and jumping over some citizens. She grabs a lamppost and swings around, onto a rail and grinds for a few seconds when a purple colored figure knocks her off the rail. "NO!", Veelan crashes onto the floor, with the figure onto her.  
She kicks with her arms and legs in the sudden rush of adrenaline, trying to get this purple thing from her. This thing on the other hand tries to hold her down and speaks to her in the way of this new cyber police, E-Cops, do, "You are coming with us, Veelan. Don’t try to fight it."

"Never!", she shouts and presses in a focused attempt the purple E-Cop away. Breathing heavily, she rushes away, down the street and around the next corner. Jumping over a railing, at a wall and sliding down.  
" _How many...?_ " Veelan thinks and turns her scan on again, trying to stay calm under this time pressure " _I must know how many of them are after me!_ "  
Her feet touch the ground, the wallslide is over and she takes a deep breath. In hopes her idea works as it did the last couple of times, she begins to runs towards the tall tower in the middle of the Haven District. Passing citizens once again, and even dares to jump through one of the new anti-leisure propaganda holograms.  
Veelan builds energy up by grinding over one one of the two big cables that stabilizes the tower, and jumps directly at its base, climbing the tower up through good paced jumps. On top, she catches her breath once again and looks down.  
The city changed over the course of just a short time from being a okayish place to live to a hellish one. The orange District looks ugly with all those red holograms and barriers everywhere. But the city isn’t in Veelan’s focus, even she loved to live here and now wishes she could defeat this stupid Admin.

Scanning the city, she can only spot two purple light trails, moving towards the tower.  
"Only two again. But it’s way harder to shake them off this time...", Veelan speaks loud to herself, now that she is alone and lets a big sigh out.  
She waits a few more seconds before jumping down, grinding over the big cable to Flock of Sheep Boulevard. Jumping onto a higher spot, she crouches and waits. Veelan scans the area and licks her lips, nervously swallowing, there is only once chance for this to work..  
One E-Cop seems to come from her left, the other from behind. This E-Cop will most likely try to jump at her, so she stands up and presses her body tightly at the wall behind her, looking up. Some citizens down on the street notice her and begin to try and whisper without drawing attention, but it has already become a slight distraction for her.whisper loud with each other. Staying concentrated gets harder. A gasp is heard from the watching crowd, when a purple E-Cop indeed comes from above Veelan.  
" _Now!_ "

Veelan jumps down, dodging the E-Cop’s catch attempt and rushes down the street. The E-Cop clenches his hand and boxes the nearest wall. He looks at her light trail and catches upto her. Veelan can feel how quickly he caught up, and sees the other one follow her over a higher path.  
She bites her teeth together " _They’re way more aggressive this time._ "  
Panting aggressively, she goes into a slide around the corner, charging energy up and going into a faster sprint. But the E-Cops are still close and the one one the higher path jumps down to run along his partner’s side.  
Veelan lets a groan out, surveillance cameras and a barrier frame are ahead. In a risky move, she looks back; the E-Cops have a good distance to her. Even she already breathes heavily for a longer time, she holds it and ducks underneath the first camera, through the frame and jumping purposely into the second camera’s view. The camera detects her, and activates the barrier.  
The first E-Cop stops in front of it and looks at Veelan who stands behind this new barrier, which has a very long cool down period. She smiles in relief, the E-Cops always lost her after cutting their way off through a barrier.  
But her smiling turns into a shocked expression when the other E-Cop sprints at the barrier, getting bounced away. The standing E-Cop sees his chance and bursts at Veelan, who reacts just in time. Running away in a panic, she pushes everyone and everything aside that comes into her path.  
" _Since when are they so intelligent?!_ ", she wants to scream.  
She jumps over railings, grinds on cables, does quick confusing turns, and runs through citizens with no regard. She has no plan, no way of getting away, no hiding spot. She trips over some trash cans and lays flat in the dirt, catching her breath, her lungs are burning.

 

Her small break doesn’t last long, though. She sees a figure in the corner of her eye and shrieks up, shutting her mouth quickly and looking shocked at who has found her. But she lets a small relieved sigh out as it’s only one of the anonymous gamers.  
Even it’s this weird dark one who never speaks a single word. He was ‘colored’ in complete black while is lights formed a contrast by glowing in bright white. Besides his complete silence, he was incredibly skilled in maneuvering through the city but for some reason never interacted with anyone, or even helped the resistance.  
But why is he here? At the most unfitting time possible?  
Veelan lifts herself up and straightens her back. Falling onto the ground hurted, but her sharp breathing kept her full attention until now. She rubs her back and looks annoyed with DarkGamer. He looks around slowly before he crouches in front of her and holds his open hand out to her.  
Veelan looks at his hand and barks, "...What?"  
DarkGamer doesn’t flinch in anyway, "Do you need help?"  
Veelan’s eyes widen and gasps in disbelief, forgetting for a moment all her current thoughts and worries, when she hears words coming out of his mouth. Her eyes twitch between looking at his face and his open hand, and her mouth opens a little bit.  
He made her speechless.

She pulls her face muscles together, closing and reopening her eyes by looking angry at him and answering his question in the unfriendliest way possible, "I work alone!"  
DarkGamer pulls his hand slowly away, but continues to stare.  
Veelan stares directly back at his bright glowing goggles, squeezing her eyes. A few quiet seconds pass until DarkGamer moves up, "Okay."  
He turns around and walks slowly away.  
Veela focuses back to her situation, and snaps back into a panic. She hops on her feet and feels pain going through her body. She clenches her teeth " _In this condition I can't run for long..._ "  
She forms a fist, "Darn!", and looks to the not very far DarkGamer, "Grrr... Wait!"  
He stops and turns around.  
Veelan looks quiet at him and walks a few steps before breaking down. DarkGamer runs towards her.

With an aggressive sigh, Veelan explains to him, "This is none of your business. But two special E-Cops are following me. If you take one down, I can deal with the other one."  
DarkGamer only nods, runs away and disappears.  
She cannot stay at this place and pulls herself under pain up. She swallows some spit and walks teeth clenching out of her hiding spot, scanning for the E-Cops and DarkGamer.  
She is startled by one of the E-Cops flying right at her, barely dodging him. "It really is time to move!", she begins to run, ignoring that the E-Cop stands up and follows her very close. She can barely keep her balance, all the pain, all the burning of her wounds, her lungs, her soles. She cries, " _Help_ ", in her mind, tripping and falling to the ground. The E-Cop sprints at her and grab her into a tight grip.  
A sudden shockwave, followed by a white zap fills Veelan’s energy to maximum and she looks up confused. Didn't the E-Cop get her and was in the process of sending her back...? DarkGamer fumbles on the E-Cop and pulls something small out. He moves him away and turns to Veelan, holding his hand out.  
This time she takes it, but angrily and hesitantly.  
"That... That means I can take the other one out...", Veelan exclaims after DarkGamer helped her up.  
DarkGamer adjusts his hoodie, "That was the second."  
Veelan looks confused at him.

DarkGamers continues, "I saw that they were waiting for you to come out and with you in this condition--"  
"WHAT!? I said I can take that one out. Alone! By myself!", Veelan looks furiously at him.  
He pushes a strand of hair away, "..."  
She continues to look angry, but switches it soon to an exhausted expression, "...I guess I need to thank you."  
He crosses his arms and nods twice. Veelan leans around him and looks at the E-Cop. She snaps back and crosses her arms as well, "But I only needed help this time. I can deal with them alone."  
DarkGamer nods once.  
"You... never spoke before. Why?"  
DarkGamer reacts surprised by loosing his arms, "I... I don't feel like commenting every thing. I keep my thoughts to myself and listen more than I speak. So, there hasn’t been a situation yet where I needed to talk..."  
Veelan closes her eyes, "Interesting... Then can you stay quiet about this?"  
DarkGamer nods, "You never told anyone that you get hunted at least twice a week."  
Veelan startles and goes into a defensive pose, "What!? What are you talking about!?"  
DarkGamer is startled, and stumbles, "Uh! I often see you, when I stand in Haven and observe everything. But alright, I understand. It's 'none of my business' why they chase you. You will not tell anyone the reasons.", he straightens his back, "But! If you ever need help again, you can call me." He types suddenly on his wristcom and sends Veelan his private contact details.  
She becomes red in the face, "I said I don’t need help! I... Argh!" She waves with her hand and runs away.  
DarkGamer scratches the back of his head, "...Hm", and makes his way to a higher place of the city.


	2. Watching

A few days have passed, and DarkGamer is by one of his typical spots, way above Garbage Village’s Gameball arena, near the big holographic burger. One of the other clones tries to attempt his race in which he still holds the record. The clone, colored surprisingly in the total opposite of DarkGamer - white, walks with sharp breathes slowly at the last checkpoint and therefore finishing the race. She looks at the displayed time at her screen and sinks to the ground, defeated.  
"2 minutes... How... How are you supposed to get under 1:20... Just how!?", she sobs for good a minute before she finally stands up, but still has her head down, "DarkGamer, why do you not speak..."  
The white gamer looks at the silent black gamer and sulks quietly. He doesn’t respond, only staring into the distance. That was her try for today, she sighs very loud, so he can hear it, and she jumps away.  
DarkGamer crosses his arms, " _She’s making progress._ "

He turns his attention towards Korupa Archipelago, where he notices three long glowing light trails. One green, the other two purple.  
He snaps out of his calmness, makes one step and watches how the lights trails make their rounds in Korupa. The two purple follow the green one. The green one sometimes takes sharp turns, goes up, goes down, makes a loop, and stops. The purple ones follow them in the same manner, but sometimes split up, come from the other direction, teleports, moves faster or slower than the green light, and more.  
DarkGamer is already in the position to jump, but first opens a chat with Veelan, "You got this?"  
"Not now-- Wait! How do you--!? Argh, no time to think abou-- Leave me alone!"  
He slowly crosses his arms and watches with calmness at the purple lights. It continues for several minutes until one of them disappears, DarkGamers tilts towards to focus closer on the area. Soon the other purple light disappears too, and only the green light still runs around. He puts his hand on his chin, and smiles for the moment.

====== 

In another time, on another day, behind a building in Sunny Roof.  
DarkGamer takes a deep breath and exhales with a determined face. He watches a counter going down and by "Mission Start!" starts to run. He jumps over a small hurdle, makes a trick-spin, lands and jumps immediately again over another hurdle on the way. While landing, he takes a booster that shoots him diagonally over, back onto the border he’s running on. He takes the next boosters upwards and shoots over the slope, landing into a corner slide.  
Taking the built-up energy, he dashes towards the prison, using the booster and gets thrown up through the bumper. During the short flight, on the left, he glances at Veelan who is climbing through a few wall jumps onto the border, followed by two purple E-Cops.  
DarkGamer loses his concentration and lands on the ground, his head snapping up and looking for the three. The E-Cops are very close behind Veelan once again and DarkGamer clenches his teeth. He stops his mission, starts to sprint and catches up to the E-Cops.  
He gets close to one E-Cop and holds his hand out, reaching out to the cord on the back. He closes his hand, stopping and pulling the first E-Cop straight backwards and onto the ground.  
Veelan slides onto her side, making a 180 degree turn and pressing with her foot against the ground, launching her into the opposite direction. The second E-Cop is confused for a second but quickly realizes what just happened and turns around.

DarkGamer lands directly in front of this E-Cop and releases a built-up energy wave. Veelan stops abrupt, in surprise of seeing the first E-Cop laying on the ground, and getting in Hoverheat.  
"Wh-what?!", she looks confused around.  
DarkGamer fumbles again on the E-Cop, taking something small out. He goes to the other one, not looking at Veelan, "Don’t care if you had everything under control. You were in my way while I was trying a new record on my race."  
Veelan shakes her head, "What!?"  
DarkGamer, still fumbling in the other E-Cop, stops in his movement, "What ‘What’?"  
Veelan blinks several times, just staring at the two zapped E-Cops. She holds her hands in the air and points at them, "H-How...? What... What just happened!?"  
DarkGamer straightens his body, "Oh. While you were trying to escape the E-Cops this time, I was doing my border race. You were in my way and messed up my concentration. So I just... helped you quickly."  
Veelan shakes her head again and looks now grumpy at him, stomping on the ground, "I... I don’t care. I can escape these E-Cops whenever I want to!"  
She runs away immediately and leaves DarkGamer behind who will soon attempt his race again.

====== 

A week later, DarkGamer stands on top of one of the many corridors that connects the skyscrapers of HP+ and PopExpo Laboratories, looking down and watching. Between Bloobs, Cosmos, Frigiens, Potates and other citizens, walks at some point a black-white colored Frigien across the place and at another time a red colored human, followed by two smaller version in yellow and green, hustles through the District. But besides this, nothing interesting happens. DarkGamer pulls his arms up and stretches his whole body, releasing it with a satisfied, "Mmh."  
He blinks when a private message appears on his hud. Nobody ever sent him a message, it’s impossible because nobody has his contact. He opens it, curiously looking and is then startles when reading, "HELP", sent by Veelan.  
DarkGamer doesn’t waste any time and snaps his scan on and climbs up the building fast. On top, he takes a moment to locate her. After spotting her surprisingly in the same District, he jumps down and bounces over to LazyTech Center Place.  
He slides onto the place, following his scanner and searching for her or E-Cops. Nothing, but normal citizens who look at him when he slid in. He looks around, turning a whole 360 degree before he is startled (very unnoticeable) by Veelan storming at him from down the stairs.

He catches her in his arms as she breathes heavily and shakes nervously, "F-Four... Four E-Cops..."  
DarkGamer quietly holds her while she catches her breath, when the first E-Cop comes up from the same staircase in the middle of the place. DarkGamer grips Veelan’s hand tightly, while the second and the third E-Cops arrive. The fourth follows shortly after and walks slowly towards them.  
DarkGamer whispers, "Don’t lose your grip." With E-Cops running close behind, he guides Veelan. He turns quickly left, and when they are half-way around the building, he pulls Veelan tightly and jumps carefully into the first hole by the trees, disappearing under ground. Checking through his scanner, the E-Cops passes above them. Veelan lets a relieved sigh out, but DarkGamer continues to guide her.  
"They aren’t that stupid.", DarkGamer follows the tunnel, around a corner and then into a maintenance area.

Veelan looks suspicious around. "But it’s the first moment they don’t chase me...", she collapses, "I... can’t anymore!"  
DarkGamer stops abrupt and looks at her. He crosses his arms, "Hm..."  
A few minutes later, Veelan follows the path and jumps over to the orange transport tunnel by Flybox Industries. She stands stills and waits nervously, closing her eyes and hopes for the plan to work. Shortly after, the four E-Cops located her and are getting closer. Veelan tightens her eyes shut and begins to shake. The E-Cop are coming more closer. She closes her arms around her tightly. The E-Cops appearing visible, with their purple light trails behind them. As they jump towards Veelan, so does DarkGamer and lands by her, releasing a wave of energy.  
The E-Cops felt for the trap and fall down, deactivated, crashing hard onto the ground. DarkGamer jumps after them and searches through their remaining parts.


	3. Connections

Veelan sits on the edge of a tall building and watches the slowly sinking sun, how its turns the sky into a red glow. DarkGamer jumps from underneath, lands beside her, and sits down with his legs crossed.  
She pulls her legs to her body, pulls her arms around it and presses them tightly together. She lets a soft sigh out and watches the sunset in distress.. Car noises and citizens talking in the distance are the only sound, as they both sit, they are silent.  
Feeling the warmth of the disappearing sun, Veelan closes her eyes, "I said I work alone and don’t need help... But you helped me anyway in the past two weeks...", she pauses for a moment, "Thank you."  
DarkGamer nods quietly. Veelan loosens her position, relaxes and turns now her head around, "But don’t think you won my trust with that!"  
DarkGamer pulls his head back, "Trust?"  
Veelan looks confused, "Yes. It’s still none of your business why they want me!"  
"Oh, that.", he chuckles.

Veelan turns around with her body, looking with open eyes at him. It’s still weird to hear him talk, but hearing him laughing is a whole other level. "Yes, that!", she barks.  
DarkGamer crosses his arms, "I am not interested in knowing it."  
Veelan looks confused again, "You’re not?"  
He shakes his head.  
Veelan blinks perplexed, "Fine", and turns back to the sunset. She sits for a solid minute in silence until she holds her head up and then turns back to DarkGamer, "Say... Do you tell me what you did with all that E-Cops?"  
DarkGamer tilts his head, "...?"  
"I saw you mess with them when they were deactivated.", she waves like crazy with her hands around.  
DarkGamer straightens his posture, "Oh, that. I pulled some wires out and activated their teleport, in hopes they don’t awake and hunt you again."  
She blinks, "You did that... for me?"  
DarkGamer puts a hand on his chin "Yes."

Veelan looks slowly up and lets a sigh out. She sinks together, stressed and tired. The sun has nearly disappeared and the first stars can be spot in the night sky. She hears how DarkGamer moves around, perhaps changing his sitting position, and she blows some strands of hair out of her face.  
"The Admin...", Veelan looks to the nearly finished Orbital Station, "He is my guardian."  
DarkGamer startles slightly but keeps a straight face, "..."  
"I ran away from home when he begun with these new laws... I can’t be a Gamer or the whole group would be even more in danger than they already are. And they also can’t know it either! But since I am associated with them, he tries even more to bring me home with special agents. Their only purpose is to capture me.", Veelan breathes in and out, "But I also can’t keep running. They get more aggressive and better each time. Sometimes I only make it through pure luck..."  
She wraps her arms around her head and pulls her whole body tighter together, hiding all her upcoming emotions, and want to cry.  
DarkGamer just looks at her and holding his arm up, but pulls it back. Unable to think of comforting words, he stares into the sky. After a little while he changes his sitting position again and pulls his hood back, waiting for her to calm down.  
The beginning of E-Cops sirens in the distance shocks Veelan out of her position and she looks with widen eyes from where the sirens are coming. Far away in the distance, concluding from the low volume it has. She puts one hand on her face and lets another sigh out.

She notices then that DarkGamer has pulled his hood down, "You look weird without your hood on."  
DarkGamer puts his hand on the back of his head, "Do I? It gets warm under the hood and I wanted to cool down and feel the cold air."  
Veelan pulls her hand away and her glance wander from her lab to DarkGamer. She frowns, "Do you can keep this a secret? Everything I said?"  
He holds his hand out and nods.  
Veelan looks at the hand, "Why do you hold your hand out?"  
He moves the hand slightly, "To give you my promise."  
She gently says, "Oh", and takes his hand with hesitation. After their shaking, DarkGamer pulls his hand back and positions it with the other behind his head and leans back, making it himself comfortable on the ground and looking into the stars. He smiles and closes his eyes.  
Veelan on the other hand doesn’t know what to do now and just stares at him, before looking out to the stars.  
"If I am worth your trust..." DarkGamer begins to speak "I might tell you that I only speak to people who I see worthy. You are in my eyes, since you keep fighting against those E-Cops."  
Veelan’s eyes snap to him like a bullet, "Huh?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you managed to get here.


End file.
